The Perfect Solution
by Avalon0823
Summary: Hi, my alias is Avalon, and this is my seventh story I'm publishing. Please don't judge too harshly on it, since I know I'm just a 6th grader and I'm not as experienced as many other fantastic authors on this website. I hope you would enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. This never happened to me, by the way.


**THE PERFECT SOLUTION**

It was a cloudy day with no sunshine, no happiness. Sophia looked everywhere in her house for something to do. Her older sister was talking on the phone with her boyfriend. Her Father was reading a book. Her mother was in the shower. She was just wandering around everywhere, trying to find something to do.

"Mama, what should I do?" asked Sophia. Her mother's reply came out muffled, since her voice was mixed with the drops of water falling down in the shower, "Read a book." Sophia whined, "Mama, what if I had already tried that?" Sophia's mother couldn't think of anything, so she replied, "Sophia, if you really couldn't think of what to do, take a walk. It will help you think." "All right," Sophia said.

It wasn't rainy. It was only cloudy and foggy. A real gloomy day with absolutely nothing to do. Sophia wore a lightweight jacket and headed out the front porch. There wasn't much sound except for honking car horns. "Noisy," Sophia thought. She decided to take a walk in the place she had decided to call the "Beautiful Woods". There was _always_ something cool in there. When she was at the gateway of the Beautiful Woods, through the mist, she realized that there was a cute puppy right at the entrance of the woods. Its leg was hurt, and Sophia just had this urge to take care for this dog. Carefully, she lifted the puppy up and carried him to Dr. Hart's Hospital For Pets, the usual vet she went to when _her_ puppy, Snowflake, was hurt.

Dr. Hart examined Cupid's cut. Sophia had decided to call this puppy Cupid. "Now, this one got himself seriously injured," said Dr. Hart. Sophia thought defiantly, "Or _her_self." Dr. Hart got his big box of medical supplies and disinfected Cupid's cut, and wrapped the wound in gauze. Sophia took the puppy in her arms, and ran home, yelling at Dr. Hart, "Thanks!"

When she arrived home, Sophia's mom was finished with her shower, and was looking at the computer at the Big Table. "Did you find something to do, Sophia?" asked her mom. "Yes," answered Sophia, "only if you allow." "What is it?" asked Sophia's mother. "Well, Dr. Hart cured this injured pup I found in the Beautiful Woods. Can I keep Cupid?" "Whoa, whoa," Sophia's mom replied, "You already named him Cupid?" "Yup!" Sophia cried, grinning.

After a while, Sophia's grin faded away, to her mother's answer, "Well, it was good enough we let you keep Snowflake. You found him at the Beautiful Woods as well, right? We can't just let you take every stray pup you found outside, Soph." Soph was what Mama called Sophia when she wanted her to be agreeable. "I can handle the responsibility, though!" Sophia cried. "Do you know how much money we'll have to spend? We need to give this little pup all his vaccinations and medical remedies... You know your sister's boyfriend has allergies so when he comes over, we need to put him at Mrs. Heather's house, which she doesn't like.. it's not only your responsibility that matters," Mama explained. Dad joined in, "Yes, Sophia. And you have problems walking _one_ dog. How will you walk _two_ dogs when you'll have to deal with how the leashes get tangled every minute and all that?" Sophia weak point was that if she was given too many reasons to rebut against, she just gave in. "Fine, I can't do it," she sighed, hanging her head.

"Mama, then what do we do to this pup?" Sophia asked. "Why, that's simple," Mama said, "we just release him back to the Beautiful Woods." "No, it'll be too dangerous for her, because she's injured and look, Mama, she's just a pup!" Sophia argued. "We need to keep Cullie for now, then," said Sophia's sister, Sally, now joining in the discussion. "Sally, it's Cupid, not Cullie," stomped Sophia. "Oh, of course. I wondered why you'd name him Cullie," said Sally, yawning. "It's a _her_, not a _him_. I can feel that," said Sophia, hating her sister. She always hated her sister. Hogging up the phone, saying that her ideas were stupid. Big sisters were a pain in the neck.

"Why don't we give this Cupid a home?" Papa said. "Right," said Mama, "if you insist upon not releasing this pup to the wild, Sophia, you must think of a temporary home to keep it in." "Why, that's simple," Sophia said, "That temporary home would be OUR home!" "No," said Mama, "no more pets in our house. Who knows what diseases this little one carries?" Sophia wasn't listening to her mother, though. She was looking at Cupid, who was getting along just fine with her original dog, Snowflake.

"Cupid likes Snowflake," said Sophia, "and I would like to see Cupid from time to time. I can give Cupid to my best friend Emma, because she always wanted a dog but her parents couldn't afford to buy her one." "Good job sweetheart," said Mama, "for thinking of an awesome solution." So Sophia dialed Emma to tell her that she has a spare dog to give her. "Oooh, which breed?" asked Emma. "I'm not sure, but I think it's a Shih- Tzu," said Sophia. "Oh, boy! I've always wanted a Shih-Tzu!" yelled Emma straight into the phone, making Sophia flinch. But when Emma came to get Cupid, Sophia was glad.

That gave two positive sides for Sophia to look to. Her lonely pup Snowflake got a friend, and now she could walk her dog with Emma so that she wouldn't have to groan so much while having to clean Snowflake's urine and all that. This was a perfect solution that made all of Sophia's family, Sophia, Emma, Snowflake, and Cupid happy.

Sophia grinned and said, "Sally always told me that one facet of a solution was happy and positive, but the other side would always be negative. But for my solution this time, I don't think so! There are only positive aspects to it! It's just like a fairy tale... happily ever after!"

THE END


End file.
